1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device including thin film transistors which are disposed for every pixel on an element substrate as a switching element, such as a liquid crystal device, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
Such an electro-optical device includes pixel electrodes, scanning lines for selectively driving the pixel electrodes, data lines and a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) as a pixel switching element, which are provided on a substrate, to deliver the active matrix drive. In the active matrix drive, image display is implemented by supplying a scanning signal to the scanning lines to control the operation of the TFT, and simultaneously supplying the image signal to the data lines at the timing that the TFT is driven to be ON. In such an electro-optical device, a storage capacitor is provided between the TFT and a pixel electrode made of a transparent electrode such as an ITO for the purpose of enhancing contrast in the displayed image. Further, a light shielding layer may be provided for the purpose of shielding from light elements such as the pixel switching TFT installed corresponding to each pixel (e.g., see JP-A-7333651, JP-A-10-10579 and JP-A-2001-56485).
However, when the liquid crystal device is operated, the storage capacitor sustaining the potential of the pixel electrode according to the image signal during a predetermined period is formed in a region, though which light does not penetrate, of the display region, and in a non-opening region in which various wiring such as data lines and scanning lines is provided. Therefore, there is a tradeoff in the relationship between the enlarged opening region of the plurality of pixels which constitute the display region, through which the light may substantially penetrate, and the enlarged size of the storage capacitor.
Accordingly, it is technically difficult to simultaneously increase the capacitance value of the storage capacitor and size of the opening region, and thus there is a technical problem in enhancing the display performance of an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device.